Team Lee
by drunken squirrel ninja
Summary: Rock Lee finally gets to have his own genin team to teach in the ways of youthfulness! Feel pity for those poor souls.....
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha. Birds were singing, children were laughing, and it seemed as though nothing could go wrong.

Okay, so it was actually a very dreary, rainy day, and almost no one was outside willingly. But since when did that kind of stuff bothered Rock Lee? The bushy browed jounin was almost glowing with sheer delight, for today he would meet his genin team. Oh, how his two former teammates pitied the poor children who would be subjected to the horror that his Rock Lee in all his youthful spandex-clad glory. The taijutsu master actually began to skip as he headed to the acedemy, earning a few odd stares and the occasional child being ushered away from "the crazy man". It seemed nothing could possibly ruin Rock Lee's mood.

Unfortunately, not everyone was quite so cheerful. Inside the academy, three young genin sat around moping as they stared out at the cloudy sky. The shortest of the three, a busty redhead named Ogata Kirai , let out a long suffering sigh before going back to sewing designs with red thread into the black cloth of her forehead protector.

"Geez, could this be a more depressing day?" she muttered. The brunette boy next to her,Hyuuga Ai, let out a sigh before turning his blank white eyes to her.

"It could be worse, we could end up with some really freaky guy as our sensei." he pointed out. The black haired preteen next to him,Nekomura Satu , shot a withering glare at him, left eye hidden by long bangs.The look shot at the white-eyed boy clearly said "thanks a lot, you probably jinxed us".

"meh."was all that actually came out of Satu's mouth.

Then out in the hall, there arouse such a clatter, that the three genin shot up to see what was the matter((couldn't resist, sorry..;)). They heard a cry that chilled them to the bone, and all looked to the doorway to see a large, green, _thing_ come crashing through the door.

"Hello my precious students! I am your youthful sensei, Rock Lee!" the thing said, giving them a thumbs up and smiling, revealing teeth so shiny that there was an audible _ping_.

The redhead and ravenhaired preteens turned and glared at their teammate.Said teammate was staring in horror at their sensei.

"Oh, hell no..."

**DSN:well, i hoped you guys thought it was okay.sorry it was so short. I should have another, longer chapter up soon.**

**Satu:wtf? why didn't you put in anything that would reveal my gender at all?**

**DSN:it's for next chapter's plot.**

**Satu:...**

**DSN: btw, I have the name meanings for the three OCs**

**Satu(can be a boy or girl's name)fairytale**

**Kiraihate**

**Ailove**


	2. chapter 2

**I'm back. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. And to answer your question pixiegirl100, yes Ai is related to Hinata and Neji. Now on to the story!**

**disclaimer: no, i do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be little Uzumaki-Uchiha babies running around everywhere, and Lee, Chouji, and Shikamaru would have much bigger roles in the series.**

Hyuuga Ai was normally not like his older cousin Neji when it came to ranting about fate . Today was different. For it seemed fate had decided to be cruel to him and decide to stick him on the team led by Rock Lee, the man who's eyes had terrified him since he was a little kid.(1)

"Curse you fate and your sick sense of humor!" He literally screamed to the sky, earning him stares from his two teammates. The two of them just shook their heads and sighed.

"At least he let us wait until today for introductions and the test."Satu mumbled while redirecting the stare at the ground. Their sensei had decided to wait until the weather had cleared up a bit to do the test, and to let them introduce themselves then.

"Hey Satu, are we close to training ground six yet?" Kirai asked, looking around. Satu looked up and blinked a few times.

"Don't tell me you guys were relying on _my_ sense of direction..."

Ai surpressed the urge to slam his head against something.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, YOUR LATE!" None of the teens even had a chance to shudder before a green blur came speeding up to them, then stopping just in time to avoid crashing into them.

"Sorry Lee-sensei. We got lost." Kirai said with a grin.

"I'll forgive you for now, but if you pass my test, I may not be so lenient in the future!" Lee half shouted with a smile, "Now, please introduce yourselves and tell me a bit about you, then we can go on to testing your youthful flames!"

The three just glanced at each other, before Satu and Kirai shoved Ai in front of them. He glared at the two, who simply tried their best to look as innocent as possible. Which wasn't very. Seeing that he wasn't getting out of this, Ai sighed and turned back to their sensei. He tried very hard to avoid the taijutsu master's eyes as he spoke.

"My name is Hyuuga Ai. I like to fix things and hang out with friends. I look up to my cousin Neji." he said flatly, his white eyes staring blankly at the ground. He managed to see Lee-sensei turn to the other two and sweatdrop. Turning also, he saw Satu and Kirai playing rock paper scissors to see who would go next. Kirai lost.

The red head sighed, but her grin quickly returned.

"I am Ogata Kirai. My hobbies are sewing and drawing. I want to become one of the top kunoichi in Konoha!" she said confidently. Then she turned and poked Satu in the side,"Your turn."

Satu sighed, then spoke, "I am Nekomura Satu. I like to draw and practice my ninjutsu. I've always dreamed to one day become one of Konoha's best medicnin."

Ai watched a bit of confusion pass over Lee-sensei's face, before being replaced by a blinding smile.

"Not many boys decide on being a medicnin so early on, most want to be Anbu! Good for you!" Lee said, before giving a thumbs up.

Silence spread across the training ground, and Ai could have sworn the tempature had dropped just a little.

"Lee-sensei, I am a girl..."Satu growled.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Satu's vision had gone red. Sure, the fact she was lacking curves even for her age and she wore baggy clothes might confuse some people, but the voice shoulda said something! Oh, how she wanted to strangle the strange bushy-browed (they made her dad's eyebrows look thin!)man.

She heard laughing from her right, and turned to see Kirai trying her best to get her laughter under control. The busty redhead only laughed harder when satu glared at her.

"Shut up you top-heavy bitch!" satu snapped, but to no avail as Kirai's laughter continued.

"Lee-sensei, can we just start with the test?" Ai said quickly, before someone managed to get hurt unneccesarily. Lee-sensei snapped out of the half shocked/half embarrased state he was in due to his mistake.

"Oh yes, of course!" the jounin said quickly, before pulling out two bells(2), "Your test will be to get these two bells from me before times up! You can use whatever means neccesary:traps, ninjutsu, taijutsu, whatever you see fit. Just make sure you get the bells, or you fail and get sent back to the acedemy!" Lee-sensei said, then gave them his good-guy pose, complete with pinging teeth.

The three genin were silent for a moment, before Kirai spoke up.

"But sensei, there's two bells and three of us!" the redhead shouted. Lee-sensei only smiled.

"You'll figure that problem out on your own hopefully!" he said cheerfully. Satu sighed, then turned to her teammates, who both nodded.

'"Okay the sensei, let's start." she said, turning back to the jounin.

"When I say go, you may start! I wish you luck and hope that your youthful flames will help you prevail!"

The three genin fell into different stances, and waited for their signal.

"GO!" Lee-sensei shouted, and the three disappeared into the surrounding trees.

**...okay, i intended that to be much longer, but...BLAME THE COOKIES! geez, for some reason I'm having a hard time writing Lee's dialogue...meh...**

**1) Ai was about eight when Neji was still a genin. He met Lee once, and has been terrified by Lee's eyes ever since. **

**2) meh, didn't have any ideas for the test, so i just went with the bell test... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I'm (finally) back! Sorry about the wait, I didn't have access to a computer, and then writer's block kicked in TT-TT. And btw, if you don't like original characters, you don't have to mention it in your review. Just tell me if the story was good or if it sucked (or if it was just okay -;). Because I can't just go back and get rid of the OCs , because then I no longer have a plot. And lee doesn't have a team to lead. That being said, on to the story!**

**disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. really. I don't. please stop depressing me by making me say this.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo**

_**Last time:**_

_"Okay then sensei, let's start." Satu said, turning back to the jounin._

_"When I say go, you may start! I wish you luck and hope that your youthful flames will help you prevail!"_

_The three genin fell into different stances, and waited for their signal._

_"GO!" Lee-sensei shouted, and the three disappeared into the surrounding trees._

0-0-0-0-

It only took a minute or two before Lee was already fairly certain of the locations of the three genin. Seeing as how they were rookies, it was no surprise that they weren't the stealthiest people in the world, but it was kinda pathetic. Two of them were in the trees, one was probably Satu if the large amount of red he had spotted for a second was any indication. He knew the other one was in the bushes to his left, because whoever it was couldn't seem to keep still.

"doton:Hebi Purantu no jutsu!"(1) Lee jumped out of the way as vines shot out of the bushes behind him and attempted to grab him. He didn't have to go far, because the vines seemed to only be able to go a short distance. He heard a loud curse- it was satu's voice- and the sound of movement in the trees.

"You'll have to do better than that if you hope to get a bell Satu-chan!" he shouted.

" DON'T CALL ME CHAN!" was shouted back from the right, giving away the girl's location. Lee darted off in her direction, to find the girl just about to flee from her hiding spot. She looked up at him in shock, but recovered quick enough to attempt to run around him, only to find herself tied to a tree before she could blink.

The girl just blinked a few times before she realized what had happened, and began to curse loudly as Lee left to find the other two.

0-0-0-0--0

Kirai watched from her spot in the bushes as Lee came in her general direction. She figured he must have gotten to Satu, as the shouting of death threats was fairly obvious. Satu must be in bad mood to be this talkative...

"Hello Kirai-chan!"

The red head nearly jumped out of her fur-lined coat at the voice, and spun on her heels to see Lee-sensei's overly sparkly grin. Without thinking, she attempted to punch him in the face, but only to have Lee-sensei grab her wrist. She swung her foot up to kick him, not really caring where it hit as long as it did. Her kick never made contact, for Lee-sensei had knocked her out before it could.

0-0-0-0-

Ai had watched both of his teammates fall victim to their sensei, but was determined to at least last a bit longer than them. Even if it was only because his Byakugan would let him see when it was a good time to move. He watched as Lee-sensei began to move towards him, and quickly headed over to where Satu was finished up untying herself.

"Satu-kun, we need to be careful not to let him know where we are" he said quickly as he came up to the girl who looked like she was about to start shouting again. Satu turned and shot him a half-hearted glare.

"yeah I know. Shoulda thought before I shouted. Where's Kirai-chan?" she asked.

"Kirai has been knocked out already. But she's beginning to come around, I guess Lee-sensei didn't hit her too hard." Ai added as an afterthought as he quickly scanned the woods again.

"Your Byakugan is activated, isn't it?" Satu asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Yeah, why?"

"You keep your eyes off me you perv. I don't want you looking through my clothes!"

"I would never do that! Simply because I want to live."

"Riiiight..."

"And if i wanted to, I don't have to look directly at you. I have nearly 360 degree vision remember...DON'T HIT ME!"Ai shouted as he saw the murderous look in Satu's eyes. She could be really scary...

Satu huffed and stomped away. Ai watched her walk off, but decided it would be a better idea to get moving, seeing as how Lee-sensei was now heading in his direction.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The three genin now had roughly two hours left to get the bells now. Rock Lee was still cheerfully hunting down the genin and slowing them down in any way he could. So far he had trapped Kirai in a cage that he seemed to have magically obtained from who knows where twice, tied up Satu and left her dangling from a tree four times, and had yet to capture or knock out Ai, simply becasue the boy's byakugan helped him see the jounin before he got there.

But the byakugan used a lot of chakra, so by now the Hyuuga boy most likely didn't have enough chakra to even perform a simple bunshin.

Lee turned to his right when he heard a crash, and saw Ai hanging from one of the traps he had set. The jounin gave the boy a grin before going back to torment the other two. He didn't notice the red head who was hiding in the bushes, waiting for her moment to strike.

But maybe he had, because when Kirai had flung herself at him, arms stretched to grab the bells hanging from his hitae-itae (sp?), Lee simply grabbed her wrists and flung her away from himself.

And so, with an overly bright smile, Lee set off to find his other student-to-be and to set more traps.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kirai rubbed her head where it had impacted with a particularlly((my god that's a hard word to spell)) hard tree. She looked ahead of her to see Ai cutting himself free and gracefully landing on his feet. Okay, so he actually landed on his head, but Kirai was nice enough to pretend not to notice that little detail.

"Ai-kun, maybe we should find Satu-kun and think up a plan. i don't think this is working to well." she shouted out to him. Ai sighed as he walked towards her.

"I guess your right. let's find Satu."

0-0-0-0-0

When the two had finally found Satu, they found her once again tied up. Though this time she was hog-tied and gagged. The two sighed , and Kirai dropped herself on the ground next to the girl.

"Ai-kun, what are we gonna do?" Kirai asked as the Hyuuga untied the ropes that bound Satu's arms and legs.

"We need to come up with a plan to get the bells." he stated as he rolled his eyes. Kirai huffed.

"I knew that! I meant, what is the plan?" she snapped.

"I fayth thact weef fife a miruf sof weef canf blife emf with the brigfneth of hith owth teef!"Satu said around the gag that was still in her mouth as she massaged her wrists.

"What?" Satu pulled the gag out and repeated herself.

"I said, I say we find a mirror so we can blind him the brightness of his own teeth." Ai and Kirai just stared blankly at her .

"Despite the fact that his teeth are shiny enough for that to be possible," Ai said as he knelt beside the black haired girl, "We need to come up with a good plan if we even want to hope to get a bell."

The three genin sat in deep thought for about half an hour before they came up with a plan. After discussing it, the three stood, grinning and feeling a bit more confident, and set to work on their plan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

**well, it's done finally. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but it at least it's done now. It was supposed to be much longer, but I figured i might as well post what i had. Next chapter I'm gonna try to focus more on Lee, since his name is in the title after all ;). **

**1)doton:hebi purantu no jutsu- earth style:serpent plant technique**


	4. author's note

To the readers of Team Lee:

Weeeell, it's been, what, over a year since I last updated this thing? Well good news! I've decided to pick this back up, and it will be undergoing a complete rewrite. I've already got about ½ of the first chapter done (and it's three times longer than the original!). My writing style has really changed a lot, but I hope you'll all still be happy with the changes.

_DrunkenSquirrelNinja_


End file.
